<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хладнокровие - золото by Azazeld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059551">Хладнокровие - золото</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazeld/pseuds/Azazeld'>Azazeld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defense of the Ancients | Dota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazeld/pseuds/Azazeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Свежий рассказ,что закончил сегодня. В нем повествуется о Серебряной рептилии с необычным именем Клерик. После серьёзного стресса он со злость кидает свой мячик для снятия стресса, что оборачивается падением на его голову тяжелой книгой. Очнувшись  он понимает, что попал в паралельный мир. В течении небольшого времени он обнаруживает в нем несколько по настоящему хороших друзей( и не только).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Original Male Character(s), Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Strygwyr the Bloodseeker, Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin/Original Male Character(s), Strygwyr the Bloodseeker/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хладнокровие - золото</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это второй рассказ, который я пишу в своеобразном сотрудничестве с известным художником.<br/>п.с.<br/>В рассказе присутсвует небольшое описание последствий серьезного боя(кровь кишки и прочее). Вроде не очень много, но вдруг....<br/>п.п.с<br/>Дописывал ночью, как и проводил редакцию. Поэтому могут выскочить некоторые орфографические, и не только, ошибки</p><p>Приятного чтения</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый день играешь ты,<br/>
Злой и все, убить способен и что?<br/>
Кто виновен в неудачах твоих?<br/>
Ответить ты не готов, хотя уже знаешь ответ.</p><p> </p><p>                Ящер сидел за компьютером, его хвост нервно качался. Лишь недавно Клерик Пришел порог и стал взрослым, по мере его народа. Природа не наделила ящера чем-то особенным: его тело было меньше сородичей, интеллектом, силой и ловкостью он даже уступал многим в его возрасте. Единственное, что могло выделить из зелено-коричнево желтой массы своих соплеменников, был чистейший серебряный окрас, с глубокими и яркими фиолетовыми глазами. Жил ящер в небольшой однокомнатной квартире, на краю большого города. На против его окон был чудесный вид зимнего леса, в лучах уходящего солнца. Его жилище содержала все не обходимое для проживания от кровати до санузла и небольшой электрической плитки для приготовления пищи. Ящер нигде не работал, он лишь учился, и да как бы это странно не звучало, у него был достаточно большой запас валюты, для обеспечения себя всем нужным. Этот факт объяснялся очень просто: ну, во-первых, он очень любил заниматься прохождением старых игр, особенно на время, имея несколько мировых рекордов в различных играх. Во-вторых, будучи фигурой извращённой, Клер большую часть заработка получал, при съёмке порнографии в своем гараже, что был рядом с домом. Холодный и грязный гараж был отремонтирован за месяц ящером, и за неделю обставлен различной взрослой утварью, превратившись в конечном итоге в обитель разврата. К сожалению, Клерика окрас чешуи очень выделял его из толпы, поэтому все фотоссесии, ролики, а также порно трансляции проводились в латексных костюмах, а также с программой модуляции голоса.  В общем заняться ему было чем, особенно зная аудиторию с обоих каналов.</p><p> </p><p>                Клерик сегодня играл один, точнее был без зрителей, лишь его союзники, подобранные дядюшкой Гейбом совершенно случайно и вопреки здравому смыслу. Стоит сказать, что персона ящера в онлайне была довольно известна, точнее его никнейм в различных играх. Он очень любил зависать в Доте, один или с кем-то из близкого круга виртуальных друзей. В любом случае, рейтинг его аккаунта был достаточно высок, как и количество часов в данной игре. Уже многое ящер повидал в этой игре, но иногда попадалось такое, что вновь и вновь могло удивлять самого прожжённого ветерана. Многие конечно скажут, что дота эта та игра где каждый является отцом каждого (думаю игроки из России поймут), и где каждый 2 второй токсичный игрок, только способный на нанесения вреда союзникам.  Рейтинг спасал, иногда, но вот недавно игра обновилась, и теперь игроки вынуждены ждать четыре месяца в году, когда доступа туда нету, к выше сказанному добавляется сверх сломанная система калибровки. Для того что бы попасть в высокий рейтинг сразу, то нужно иметь высокий средний показатель КПД из 10 игр. Вроде это звучит просто и логично, на первый взгляд. Для опытных игроков, легко держать свое КПД на высоком уровне, однако стоит сказать, что КПД при поражении команды приравнивалась к 0. В такие моменты, ты должен играть в сплоченной команде, чего быть просто не может, за редкими исключениями, когда в команду попадают не очень хорошие игроки, способные выслушивать критику, признавать ошибки и слышать советы. Из всего выше сказанного можно заключить: попасть в высокий ранг сразу это сложно, а постепенно не реально из-за все тех же союзников в начале и середине пути. Как говориться все сводиться к большой потери времени, сил и нервов.</p><p> </p><p>                В этой игре ему практически полностью не повезло. В команде с ним было 4 игрока низкого уровня. К счастью ящера, двое из них взяли себе по спорту и играли только по его советам. Керри же достались двум малолеткам. Мало того, что они были до невозможности токсичными, так ещё и пытались в вдвоём отнять среднюю линию у ящера, который играл на Гондаре, более известный как Баунти Хантер. Благодаря работе сапортов, в большей части конечно такой же «дружной» вражеской команде, игра пошла достаточно ровно, если закрыть глаза на чат, в котором два токсичных игрока выясняли отношение с такими же двумя врагами. На МИДу сражение было достаточно трудным: пара постоянно пыталась хитрить дабы доминировать над своим врагом, но это всегда не удавалось, герои просто шли ровно. Иногда к ним приходили их, сливающие игру, союзники, которые мешали им обоим.</p><p> </p><p>                Все достаточно быстро и резко изменилось, по прошествии 30 минуты. У одного из керри что-то перемкнуло в голове, и теперь уже начал натурально мешать рептилии и команде побеждать. Клерик постепенно начал злиться, то этот союзник блокировал его, то специально делал так, чтобы герой умирал, это длилось не долго, но было крайне неприятно. Внезапно союзник перестал мешать играть, и исчез в лесу, от куда не высовывался на протяжении следующих тридцати минут. За это время Клер успокоился, и с помощью сапортов, постепенно с большими усилиями начал разворачивать преимущество в свою сторону. За какой-то короткий период это ему удалось сделать: выиграв несколько драк и сломав несколько вышек, выровняв количество сооружений на карте. Окончание периода расцвета команды светлых закончилось, стоило только союзнику выйти из леса с рапирой и слить ее вражескому кору с МИДа. Тут же активировался и второй союзный Керри, продав все он также купил рапиру и слил все том уже вражескому герою. Ну а далее все было достаточно просто, враги просто продавали светлых. Ящер негодовал от возмущения, он был злой на всех, его агрессия скакала между его бывшими союзниками и разработчиками игры в целом. Пришлось выпить литровый чайник с черным чаем, чтобы успокоиться. Было ещё много игр до конца калибровки, а шансы на высокий ранг была достаточно близка. С такими светлыми мыслями он собрался, врубил музыку в наушниках и включил поиск.</p><p> </p><p>                Игра нашлась на удивление быстро, а это значило лишь то, что сейчас начнется ад. Данное правило давно было принято всеми игроками в доту за аксиому. Этот раз не стал исключением из правил, однако начало игры говорило об обратном. Клерик вновь взял бх, но теперь уже не роль сапорта. В его команде было все достаточно неплохо: герои были взяты грамотно, но не идеально; все тепло поздоровались и без споров разошлись на свои линии. Первое время Клерик играл достаточно хорошо, что дало возможность соседу по линии спокойно фармить и с другой стороны мешал фармить вражеским. Второй раз за день, на ровном месте у одного из керри поехала крыша, и он начал бешеного орать в микрофон, обвинять всю команду абсолютно во всех грехах, так в добавок начал мешать всем играть. Такое поведение могло вывести любого из равновесия, в том числе и уже злого, после предыдущей игры, ящера. Он сначала пытался уладить конфликт мирно, постепенно все сильнее злясь. Во конце концов Клерик вернулся на тот же уровень что и двадцатью минутами ранее. Хоть он и не матерился в чате, скрывая свою ненависть, он открыто ругался за компьютером. Даже когда виновник сего покинул игру, рептилия продолжала громко и очень непристойно выражаться. Он был столь злой, что сам начал допускать ошибки, ещё больше вскипая. Так под его горячую руку попал его любимый герой, который повинуясь скриптам пошел не так, как того хотел ящер. Позже герой перестал наносить нужный урон, буквально не хватало единиц урона до убийства врага. Финальной каплей стал разгромный бой под троном светлых.  Победа ускользнула лишь из-за одной ошибки союзника, который криво применил свою способность и полностью похоронил победу. Отчего серебристый геймер сильно разозлился, до такой степени, что во время взрыва трона, он с силой швырнул свой шарик для снятия стресса об стол, срикошетив игрушка, зацепила тяжелую книгу, под действием гравитации полетевшую в низ. Пола она достигла уже вместе с ящером, который моментально вырубился получив книгой по голове.</p><p> </p><p>                Долго ящеру отдыхать не пришлось. Ему на морду вылили холодную воду. Это не очень сильно помогло, но он постепенно приходил в себя. Голова сильно болела, однако точно указывала рептилии на то, что она до сих пор продолжала лежать, вот только странным было его нахождение, явно вне личной квартиры. Рептилия пыталась прийти в себя как можно быстрее. На его голову упала ещё одна порция холодной родниковой воды. Клерик от возмущения засопел и начал ругаться про себя. После третьей по счету порции ледяной воды, ящерица наконец-то смогла открыть глаза. Первым, что она заметила это была мохнатая лапа, которая стояла у него на груди. Подняв свой взгляд выше, Клер увидел облегающие кожаные штаны.</p><p>Ну вот живой, а я уж думал, что телепортация тебе навредит.  – произнесла, стоящая над ним, фигура. Было слышно, как он сильно затягивал согласные. Ящер промямлил что-то не разборчивое и попытался встать, но существо над ним грозно промолвило – Э нет! Я пока вставать тебе не разрешал. – при этих словах, нога сильнее надавила на грудь ящера, что тот плюхнулся обратно.Из-за спины существа послышался громкий треск костей, с продолжительным и громким чавканьем, под симфонию рвущегося мяса и сухожилий. В моменты пониженного шума чьего то обеда, было слышно постукивание копыт по камню.</p><p>Ой, да ладно тебе. Я же шучу – Нога с его груди пропала, а существо протянуло свою лапу. Клерик нехотя принял помощь и встал на свои ноги. Он догадывался кто был перед ним. Его гипотеза подтвердилась: перед ним стоял его самый любимы герой - Гондар в полном обмундировании.<br/>
У него за спиной, сидя на полу и используя выдолбленную из камня скамейку сидел Блудсикер, не имевший ничего из одежды кроме своего капюшона. Помимо Стригвира возле костра гулял голый Рики, держа в руке деревянную кружку. От увиденного ящер покраснел и смутился, за что и получил легкий тычок локтём от Гондара</p><p>Тут все свои! - сказал он и громко рассмеялся. Ловким движением бх отстегнул наплечники и ремни для сюрикена. Следующем пунктом был легкий кожаный пояс, поддерживающий штаны. Вместе с ними пояс также остался на полу. Небольшие накаченные ягодицы оголились, а между них была небольшая красная веревочка, расширяясь спереди до небольшого и узкого лоскутка. От такого вида по телу ящера пробежала дрожь, из его щелки показался кончик его члена. Клерика пронзила мысль о том, что он то же был голым среди героев. Моментальной реакцией было прикрыться, однако бх не дал это сделать: он подошел ближе к ящеру и схватив его предплечье нежно поцеловал прямо в щеку. Такого поворота Клерик не ожидал, он моментально опустил руки и не заметила, как издал легкий стон.<br/>
<br/>
Голубки, хватит там целоваться садитесь жрать - Прорычал Рики и плюхнулся рядом с костром оперившись на каменный стол. Бх отлип от серебристого ящера, не его кошачий мордашке прослеживалась легкое покраснение и смущение, хотя для него это было привычным. Хитро улыбнувшись он снял свое нижнее бельё и направился к костру. Подойдя к Стригвиру, он обнял его за шею и взяв у него кусок мяса сел рядом. Клер смотрел на все это с отвисшей челюстью, его всегда интересовал Гондар, особенно ниже пояса, но теперь не мог и мечтать о чем-то ином.</p><p>Ну давай! Иди сюда – Рики махнул рукой и постучал по небольшой шкуре рядом с тобой. В его глазах была какая-то искра. Ящерица кое как вышла из ступора, и пошла к троице. Блуд жадно доедал свою порцию мяса, в то время пока с другой стороны от него, Баунти сидел подобно Рики. Рики вальяжно полусидел на шкуре с бокалом вина и большим набором сыров, на свободном месте рядом с ним на небольшом камне стоял деревянный поднос, на которой лежал кусок мяса и запечённая картошка, предназначенная для рептилии. Делать было особо нечего, и ящер уселся рядом с Рики, принявшись есть. Пара героев уже закончила с принятием пиши, поэтому они сидели к друг другу лицом и о чем-то мило шептались. Потихоньку такие перешептывания начали переходить в заигрывание.</p><p> </p><p>                Прошло ещё несколько минут и Гондар со Стригвиром целовались нисколько не стесняясь Рики и вновь прибывшего Клера. Вот после очередного поцелуя, блуд прикусил предплечье не большой кошечки, от чего та простонала, и, ловко вывернувшись из захвата своего партнера, легла между ног, целуя член. Монструозный орган моментально встал, показавшись из-за колен. Его размер был больше почти всех игрушек в гараже ящера. Гондар быстро и нежно начал лизать и посасывать орган, вызывая громкие стоны с верху. В прыгающем огне тело блуда было отчетливо видно, и оно достаточно сильно отличалось от игровой модели. По массе выигрывало у бх как минимум в двое, все мышцы были раскачены, до такой степени, что силуэт Блуда можно было спутать с силуэтом какого-либо силача, на пример Свена или Акса. Виднелись шрамы царапины, а также легкие укусы на шеи. Баунти также сильно отличался от своей игровой модели. В частности, он был намного женственнее, его тело было хорошо подтянуто.</p><p>Наверно бх был не против таких изменений. Интересно, как к нему относятся на поле боя? - подумал про себя серебристая рептилия. Бх повинуясь беззвучной команде Сикера открыл рот и за одно легкое движение насадился головой на весь орган коснувшись подбородком больших яиц, на горле кошки возник бугорок, одновременно с этим его лицо стало пунцовым, а общее выражение лица показывало наслаждение, от большого члена глубоко в горле.</p><p>Они уже давно в месте, к тому же прошли обряд соединения душ - сказал Рики оборвав размышление Клера. Он слегка вскрикнул от такого, и посмотрел на сатира. В его взгляде читалось такое удивление, как будто ящеру открыли самую страшную тайну всех времен и народов. Рики продолжил - Не смотри на меня так. Они сделали это уже очень давно, против такого было мало возражающих, ибо никто не хотел познать гнев Стригвира. Да уж как мы тогда пировали, столько вина…. - Рики отпил из своего бокала и моментально закусил сыром.  Парочка уже довольно разошлась, Бс энергично трахал горло своего парня, который просто лежал на спине и немного дергался.</p><p>Знаешь, а все-таки они довольно хорошая пара. Хоть конечно, Стриг достаточно фанатичен и странен, а Гондар вообще с самой юности всегда предпочитал баб. И да я знаю его достаточно давно. - Сатир закончил свою фразу резким восклицанием, опережая вопрос рептилии. После этого Рики вновь закинул себе в рот новый кусок сыра. Раздался громкий возглас после сменившийся почти сразу на стон. Теперь уже бх был согнут практически пополам, а над ним стоял Сикер, весь член которого утоплен в теле Гондара. На его животе появился заметный выступ, а на нем был четкий след спермы, которая еще капала из члена.  Ящер сам был крайне сильно возбужден от такого однако он сдержался от дрочки, сохранив хоть какие-то намеки на приличие.</p><p>Ладно чего нам грустить. На вот выпей - Рикимару протянул небольшую кружку, в которой плескалась вино. - мне его Брюмастер сварил, в огромных количествах. Это не отрава, хотя для некоторых может быть крепковато.</p><p> </p><p>                Клерик послушно принял напиток, и чокнувшись с Рики отхлебнул пойла. С непривычки он сильно начал кашлять, поэтому сатир пару раз дружески похлопал рептилию по спине. После еще пары глотков Клер распробовал напиток.  Под громкие стоны, рычание и прочие звуки секса, Рики и серебристый ящер попивали вино и говорили ни о чем. Как было бы не странно напиться этим напитком у ящера не очень получалось, хотя немного он захмелел. После очередного бокала рептилия посмотрела на Рики, который в этот момент пытался дотянуться до непочатой бутылки вина. Он лег на спине, неумышленно раздвинув ноги. Так что рептилии предстало очень хорошо накаченное тело, с большим, даже в спокойном состоянии, членом. Пусть даже его тело не было столь мясистым как у блуда, но оно очень сильно напоминало дренеев из Варкрафта. Будучи под алкоголем ящер пропустил момент, когда нужно было отвести взгляд и когда сатир повернулся назад. В общем обнаружив такой “голодный” взгляд Рикимару улыбнулся.</p><p>А ты мне тоже сразу приглянулся. Такую фигуру очень сложно получить, а тем более сохранить. - Рики поставил бутылку на скамью и очень нагло расположился, как бы приглашая ящера прикоснуться к себе. Рики не привлекал особого внимания ящера, ввиду все же той бешеной любви к его другу - Гондару, однако сей факт был разрушен тем видом, который сейчас созерцал Клерик.  Он всегда представлял себя вместе с Баунти, как они где-то в кустах в лесу или на базе рядом с союзниками жестко трахаються. Иногда фантазии доходили до такой степени, что ящер мечтал стать послушным пони для Гондара. Увидев истинную форму обоих, то не задумываясь рептилия сменила свои предпочтения, и теперь уже она жаждал видеть своим активом большого и красивого сатира.</p><p>Ну же! Глупенькая ящерица. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь - с этими словами сатир качнул тазом, его член подпрыгнул и почти сразу же наполнился кровью. Ящерица на коленях подползла к Рики, достигнув своей цели, он услышал лёгкий запах мяты и винограда, от его паха разило жаром, а от глаз исходила искренняя любовь. Это все смущало ящера, но все же Клер первым пошел на контакт и положил свою руку на голый живот Рики. Он сразу перехватил руку и подтянув к себе ящера, чтобы их головы сравнялись поцеловал ящера в губы. Движение был молниеносным, и рептилия хотела что-то сказать. Рики ее опередил забравшись языком за зубы и положив обе руки на его чешуйчатую попку. После легкого стона, ящер обнял Рики за шею и включился в поцелуй. Немного не рассчитав с движениями, пара потеряла равновесие и полностью плюхнулась на шкуру, опрокидывая всю посуду с содержимым на себя. Их члены соприкоснулись, и на протяжении всего поцелуя медленно терлись об друг друга.</p><p> </p><p>                Ящерка тихонько постанывала, особенно когда Рики гладил его зад, иногда задевал такую прелестную дырочку. Насладившись Рики позволил Клеру отступить, и поудобнее лег на спину. Ящер в тоже время начал яростно целовать шею сатира, медленно спускаясь ниже. От всего этого Рикимару получал неимоверное наслаждение и практически детскую радость. Можно было сказать, что он давно завидует бх и спикеру, который умудрились превратить случайные встречи до связи душ. Рики же был одинок, конечно он трахался с бх ранее, да его сначала приглашали в групповой секс. Ему это быстро наскучило, и невидимый сатир покидал пещеру, на время утех парочки. Со временем со скукой и унынием ему помог алкоголь. Точнее Рики всегда его пил, но сейчас перешёл на более крепкие напитки, которые в таких количествах не все могут употреблять. Стоить сказать, что эта тройка никогда не воевала против друг друга. Если кто-то из них уже сражался, то другие просто скрывались или старались избегать своих друзей. Вернёмся же к главному герою и его новому объекту вожделения. Клерик спустился в самый низ, и своим язычком ласкал массивные шары Рикимару, не забывая конечно и о стоящей матче. Сатир не отдыхал: ловко перехватив ящера, он положил его ногами к себе на плечи, а так чтобы можно было достать до члена, Рикимару сел. После удивленного стона, ящера поразила волна удовольствия, из-за очень умелой работы сатира. Ненадолго серебряная рептилия потеряла контроль над телом, упав в промежность своего напарника носом. Собрав свои последние силы, а также вздрагивая каждый раз, когда ее половой орган оказывался в теплой пасти Рики, Клерик приподнявшись повыше, стал медленно опускать свою голову на пурпурный член. Это для ящера было достаточно просто, не смотря на размер – в реальном мире он давно переборол рвотный рефлекс, а его дыхательные пути давно были растянуты. Тут уже хозяину члена пришлось остановиться, издав из глубин горла тихий стон, больше переходящий в рычание.</p><p> </p><p>                В такой позиции первым сдалась серебряная рептилия. Он просто не мог выдержать пары пальцев нежно и аккуратно работающих внутри него, Клер брызнул своей спермой прямо в рот Рикимару, а тот ее аккуратно и нежно слизывал и проглатывал. Рептилия тоже яростно вылизывала член своего нового любовника. Солоноватая и в тоже время бесцветная жидкость быстро сочилась из члена, покрывая щеки и горло ящерки, постепенно стекая ниже в желудок. Рики положил свои руки на голову рептилии, подходя все ближе к оргазму Рики потихоньку усиливал давление на голову, уменьшая тем самым амплитуду движений ящерки. Вот после очередного касания ящером лобка Рики, тот с силой надавил на голову и начал обильно кончать, создавая столь большой поток спермы, что у ящера не было никакого шанса сделать вдох. За мгновения желудок Клера заполнился густым семенем сатира, что было примечательно в ее вкусе были легкие нотки винограда. Свою хватку Рикимару ослабил только, когда последняя капля мужского сока покинула его член. Ящер вдохнул полной грудью, лежа в промежности сатира рядом с его большим вялым членом. Из пасти вместе со слюной стекал тонкой струйкой излишек семени, где-то на заднем фоне кричал Гондар, чей крик был переплетен с грозным рычанием и руганью блуда. Раздался оглушающий крик, с не менее тихим ругательством. Через пару минут что-то на противоположной стороне от Рики и ящера упало с глухими ударом. Клерик сначала не ощущал, но теперь, когда все уже успокоились в его нос попал сильный запах секса, пота, крови и спермы, насколько сильно выраженных поодиночке и одновременно смешанных между собой, что со стороны было похоже на большую оргию на полсотни существ на протяжение нескольких часов. Все тяжело и громко дышали, пытаясь прийти в себя. Понадобилось внушительное количество времени, чтобы все наконец-то смогли отдышаться и прийти в себя. Настала гробовая тишина, с редкими звуками потрескиванием костра или случайно забредшего в пещеру ветра. Гондар вместе с Стригвиром перебрались поближе к огню после бурного секса на холодном каменном полу. Бс сел почти также, как и Рики раньше: оперившись спиной на скамью, пока бх свернулся у него на коленях. Сам же сатир лежал на спине боком ко огню, а на нем покоился Клерик. В такой позиции и общей тишине, он мог слышать громкие удары сердца Рикимару.</p><p> </p><p>                Рикимару начал небольшое движение: убрав руки из-под головы, он материализовал небольшую флейту из бронзы (ходили слухи, что каждый сатир получает собственный инструмент и навык игры на нем). Аккуратно и бережно протерев ее чистым куском шкуры, сатир просто начал играть на инструменте, спокойная и тихая мелодия буквально растекалась по пещере, медленно наполняя ее. Были легенды о том, что сатир считался достойным только, когда сочинял такую мелодию, от которой танцевала любую стихия. Судя по слухам самым легким было заставить танцевать ветер в кронах деревьев, далее шла вода, земля и последним самым сложным был огонь. Стоит уточнить: подчинить себе свет, тьму, хаос было не возможно по определению, так как они являлись первозданными. Также в легендах говорилось о невероятно редких случаях подчинения огня и земли. Первый элемент обладал слишком сильным нравом, можно даже сказать, был очень высокомерен, игнорируя всех или попросту нанося вред, ежели его трогали. Второй же элемент был очень сильным, но в тоже время ленивым, его было сложно заставить двигаться.</p><p>                Нежная мелодия «затопила» все укрытие героев, проникнув абсолютно во все трещинки между скал. Все также продолжали смотреть в огонь, как внезапно он сменил цвет. Теперь огонь менял свой цвет, медленно перетекая из глубокого и синего цвета в середине, через фиолетовый прямиком в бордовый по краям. Это были не все странности. Из костра в большом количестве выскочили духи, принявшись танцевать и что-то изображать. Для бх это был тот момент, когда они со Стригвиром стояли у алтаря перед обрядом связывания душ. Для искателя крови момент это был, когда он в первые столкнулся с бх и не добил уже почти мертвого противника, а рискуя собой спас. Ящеру же предстали сородичи Рики которые весело и дружно танцевали под свою же музыку.  Впитывая каждую ноту чудотворной музыки герои не заметили, как уснули практически одновременно. Рики все еще продолжал играть. Он аккуратно и тактично поблагодарил духа огня, прямо в своей мелодии, в ответ живой огонь несколько раз вспыхнул, после чего начал медленно угасать. Все закончилось, когда от большого костра осталось несколько тлеющих углей.</p><p> </p><p>                Положив свой инструмент рядом, он переложил ящера к Бх и Бс-у и укрыл их. После этого разведя огонь вновь, вышел из их убежища и ушел к водопаду, так удачно находящемуся возле выхода из пещеры-дома. Добравшись до верха места он вновь заиграл. Было полнолуние. Не было никакого намека на ветерок, лишь неудержимая вода, стачивая камни продолжала свое движение, неуклонно пробиваясь через все преграды в течении многих и многих лет. «Песнь» сатира моментально разнеслась по округе, благодаря легкому и теплому летнему ветру. За многие километры от сатира природа буквально переродилась заново. Растения расцветали, а где были мертвы прорастали новые, животные успокаивались, и теперь бывшие враги становились друзьями. Невольными жертвами свирели стал Фурион и Баланар. Ночной хищник находился в небе и выслеживал свой ужин, как вдруг его слух поразила очень тихая, но будоражащая каждую клеточку мелодия. В один момент ему стало настолько хорошо, что он даже забыл о голоде и своих целях. С грохотом приземлившись на землю Баланар начал мотать головой, пытаясь выследить источник. Это было сделать не возможно, звук шел сразу со всех сторон, и охотник просто пошел в перед. Малфурион же не слышал этой мелодии напрямую. Он сидел в окружении растений на своем небольшом огороде, как внезапной невидимой волной все растения моментально расцвели, а те что были в семенах взошли и стали зрелыми буквально за минуты. Но все же Фуриона коснулась эта магия, мох на его ногах вырос в объеме, а вся пожелтевшая листва, выполняющая роль волос, сменилась на свежевшую зелёную.</p><p> </p><p>                Ящер, будучи не от мира сего, достаточно быстро отошел от магии. Пришлось немного постараться открыть глаза и избавиться от остатков усыпляющей мелодии. Под одеялом от тепла тел бх и блуда, образовался пузырь горячего воздуха, в котором рептилия хорошенько прогрелась. К тому же Гондар и Стрингвир так мило и монотонно сопели, что могли любого погрузить в сон. Клерик аккуратно выбрался из одеяла, он сразу задрожал от небольших сквозняков. Помотав головой, ящер не нашел Рики, однако слышал игру где-то снаружи. Взяв первую попавшуюся тяпку серебряная ящерица покинула убежище. На улице было тихо и спокойно, было такое ощущение, что весь мир вокруг ящера замер, лишь ярая рецидивистка вода, все текла вперед по не виданным маршрутам, повинуясь лишь ей известим силам. На поверхности было еще холоднее, ящерица сильнее задрожала. Вскинув голову он заметил, как Рики сидит на краю водопада, его большой и мускулистый силуэт в свете луны был еще более завораживающим. Голое тело сатира находилось в тумане от водопада, а лучи от луны рассеивались в нем. Со стороны было похоже, что сатир светиться в темноте. Клер сразу решил подобраться ближе, через кусты он за минут десять забрался к Рики. Его покрывало помокло и еще больше остужало рептилию. На верху был небольшой ветер, и промокшая тряпка была лишь обузой, еще сильнее охлаждая и без того дрожащего ящера. Рики заметил это, и ненадолго прервав свою трель, сатир подтянул ящерицу к себе одновременно с эти потеряв равновесие и упав в высокую траву. Ящер приземлился первым, так что Рикимару оказался на нем, прижав своим теплым телом. Медленно под продолжающуюся музыку ящерица свернулась, а вместе с ним и Рики плотно прижав его к себе.</p><p>                Гондар так и нашел их под утро, спящих в высокой траве сжавшись в комочек.</p><p>Ну как спалось любовнички? – спросил бх легонько толкая плечо Рики. Со стонами пара проснулась. Рики первым делом потянулся и похрустел костяшками. Рептилия же зевнула во всю пасть и сонным взглядом посмотрела на Гондара, мех на его теле был мокрый, с некоторых мест ещё капала вода.<br/>
Вижу ты уже шалишь – язвительно произнес Рики. Он уже встал на ноги, пока ящерица ещё лениво ворочалась в траве. – Ну что как обычно бомбочкой?</p><p> </p><p>                Баунти не ответил, лишь развернулся и за пару шагов приблизился к краю скалы, чтобы через секунды скрыться за ним же. С низу послышался громкий хлопок об воду в пересмешку с искренними визигами. Рики посмотрел на ящера, после чего аналогично Гондару за пару прыжков подбежал к тому же уступу и прыгнул вверх, успев выполнить сальто назад, до исходной точки прыжка. Не большой всплеск ознаменовал его контакт с водой. Ящер среагировал сразу и, вскочив на ноги, подбежал к краю. Герои плавали в низу, точнее они вселилась подобно подросткам хватая друг друга за все места, топя и подкидывая в воздух. Все это сопровождалась искренним детским смехом и визгом. Между ящером и озером внизу было около двадцати метров, это не помешало услышать, как с низу ему кричали и требовали прыгнуть со скал в низ. Клерик обомлел, его ноги моментально задрожали, и он упал на колени, крепко сжав землю под собой. Крики с низу не прекращались, они лишь усилились. Неизвестно сколько бы ящер собирался в реальности и смог бы вообще это сделать, но здесь рептилия как-то встала на ноги и, отойдя немного от обрыва, сделала последний вдох и зажмурившись побежала вперед. На третий шаг его лапа последний раз коснулась твердой поверхности, ящерица оттолкнулась со всей возможной силой, посылая свое тело в свободный полет. Его сердце сжалось, дыхание остановилось. Полет длился около пятнадцати секунд, окончившись огромным количеством брызг. Клер был в ступоре еще какое-то время после приземления, точнее приводнения. Из такого состояния он вышел благодаря Блудсикеру, который заботливо поднял серебряную рептилию со дна.</p><p>Ну вот считай, теперь ты посещён в наше небольшое сообщество – грубым голосом произнес блуд и улыбнулся. За это время к ним подплыли Рики и гондар. Они также поздравили рептилию с посвящением, после чего уже вчетвером начали баловаться и играться в воде. Ящер обратил свое внимание на то, что компания не просто баловалась, она натурально приставала друг к другу. Так например гондар как бы случайно просунул свой палец в щель ящера, блуд проплыл мимо него почти коснувшись своим членом, а рики так вообще сперва прошелся своим членом по морде ящеа, чтобы потом просунуть свои пальцы в зад рептили, недолго пошевелив ими. От всего этого у рептилии возникла эрекция. Холодная вода неуспела остудить его, ибо бх позвал всех завтракать. Все выскочили на берег, вода медленно стекала с их тел, особенно сильно подчеркивая складки мышц, стекая по ним небольшими ручейками.</p><p>Выходи ящерица! – крикнул бх улыбаясь, и добавил – пора завтракать, после столь хороших водных упражнений.</p><p>Ящер ничего не ответил, хотя его мордочка говорила обо многом. На его щеках возник сильный румянец, он опустил голову и сильно потупил взгляд.</p><p>Да ладно тут все свои. – рассмеялся Рики. Ящер медленно начал выходить из воды закрывая свою промежность руками. Он, сильно смущаясь, подошел к таким же голым героям, вот только их член были расслаблены, да и в целом они не были возбуждены. Внезапно герои окружили Клерика. Стрингвир и Рики схватили его руки и подняли их вверх, в то врем как Гондар сел на корточки, и моментально насадился ртом на член ящерицы. При этом сатир, повернув голову ящера к себе, начал очередной поцелуй. Одновременно с этими Стрингвир, вторгся своими пальцами внутрь ящера, медленно массируя его простату. Все работали весьма синхронно, от чего ящер почти сразу потерял контроль за ногами, плывя от удовольствия. Пока более сильные ловкачи держали ящерицу в воздухе, Баунти ловко и быстро работал с его валом. Рептилия уже не могла сдерживаться, и уже через несколько минут теплая сперма начала наполнять рот Гондара. Подкинув Клерика себе на плечо, Рикимару и компания собрались обратно. Небольшая пауза, позволила Баунти поцеловать ящера, вернув небольшую порцию его собственной спермы. С ящерицей на плечах и хвостом из Баунти Хантера и Блудсикер, Рики вернулся в их общую норку. Все сразу быстро занялись своим делом: Искатель крови начал готовить сытный завтрак, Рики подошел к большому массивному столу из красного дуба, Сатир готовил посуду для приема пищи, а бх пошел к своим вещам в углу, и взяв гитару, после небольшой настойки принялся наигрывать задорную мелодию. Если Рики своей магической музыка всех успокаивал, то Гондар наоборот, ударами по струнам увлекал всех в танец. Рики вилял бедрами в такт, иногда стуча копытами по камням, Стрингвир качал головой и отбивал ритм своей ногой. Ящер почти сразу подхватил ритм, отстукивая своим хвостом в такт мелодии. После очередных аккордов, ящерица встала и начала танцевать, благо ее порно трансляции помогли ему в освоение танца. Гондар поддержал движения рептилии еще более задорной мелодией. Хорошее настроение ящерицы передалось всем, и уже бх начал напевать, Рики подхватил мелодию бх трелью флейты, блуд практически танцевал всем телом.</p><p>Так хватит уже! Пора есть – изобразив суровый голос произнес Блудсикер. Стараясь не танцевать, он с двумя подносами пошел к столу. – Сейчас же – рыкнул он, с наигранной злостью в голосе.</p><p>Обломщик! - Гондар выразил мнение большинства, но послушав его, он отложил гитару сторону и поскакал к столу, за котором не было разве что ящера, которая уже стала более смелым, поэтому даже без приглашения занял свое место рядом с Рики. В центре стола стоял большой глиняный горшок, из которого шел дымок. Радом были два кувшина. Каждый ел из небольшой деревянной миски, закусывая белым хлебом. На завтрак была Пшенная каша с тыквой, а в кувшинах была вода и молоко.</p><p>Блин не знал, что ты так умеешь Стрингвир – Сказала ящерица, закончив есть.</p><p>Я еще много чего умею, а это не так уж и сложно - блуд встал из-за стола – И ты наверно не догадываешься о моих навыках – блуд взял свой член, и слега погладил его.</p><p>Успокойся! У нас еще будет много времени – произнес Гондар, повернувшись к искателю крови. -  а сейчас отдохни мы скоро уйдем по делам, на наше укрытие.</p><p>Рептилия выпрямилась, когда услышала, что ее покинут на неопределенный срок. Стоя будто под оцепенением, она смотрела на бх огромными, от удивления, глазами.</p><p>Н-но как же? – начала мямлить (.), но Рики прервал ее из-за стола.</p><p>Еды и прочего тут хватит недели на 3-4, тебя найти будет трудно, даже не возможно. Главное просто следи за порядком - Рики прервал ее.<br/>
Вот именно! Переживать не, о чем - добавил Сикер, потихоньку натягивая на себя свою броню. Гондар тем временем уже точил оружие своих союзников, а Рики собирал запасы пищи.</p><p>Стрингвир одевшись, принялся помогать сначала о Баунти, лапая такого и легонько покусывая, пока тот одевался, а потом перешёл к Рикимару и собирал свой рюкзак. Все приготовления шли ещё около получаса, ящер же прибирал со стола смотря на героев. Было очень странно видеть бх в обтягивающих штанах, с небольшой выпуклостью, Стрингвира с повязками еле скрывающими его мужское достоинство, и сатира в железной броне. На нем она сатира выглядела очень странно. Для такого героя как он, выбор тонкой стальной брони была не обычна. Рептилия вместе со всеми вышла на поверхность. Все попрощались, и разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы потом вернуться в единственное спокойное для героев место.</p><p>                Опечаленная рептилия, вернулась в логово. Сначала она бережно убралась в общем зале, где после их вчерашних утех, было достаточно грязно. Пришлось конечно изрядно попотеть, но результат стоил того. За это время костер успел затухнуть. Свет ненадолго покинул зал с ящером, чтобы вернуться в новь. Все стены, потолок и пол пыли усеяны кристаллами различной формы и разных смесей оттенков желтого, белого и красного цвета. Многие (большая часть с потолка и стен) давали приятный свет, аналогичный солнцу. На полу и в стенах у таких кристаллов было другое свойство: они давали тепло, в зависимости от их света. Когда ящерица приблизилась и прикоснулась к такому ярко желтому источнику тепла, то на ощупь он показался рептилии вовсе не горячим, сравнимым скорее с температурой его тела. Сильно смущало, что такое большое пространство всегда было нужно температурой, без дополнительных мер.</p><p>                Клерик решил получше осмотреться. В убежище героев не было не единого факела, лишь бесчисленное количество белых кристаллов на потолке. По мерее его продвижения по подземном укрытии Клер нашел множество различных ответвлений и комнат, оборудованных, наверное, в течение ни одного года. Первыми ему попались три комнаты, чьи стены и пол были сделаны из досок. Возле импровизированной кухни ящер обнаружил крутой спуск еще ниже в небольшую комнатку из которой тянуло морозом. Пройдя еще глубже перед рептилией показались ответвление где стояли несколько мишеней и манекенов, тут же рядом стояли приспособления для создания оружия, брони и драгоценностей, а с другой стороны был деревянный настил и куча полок и шкафов, с множеством ингредиентов и посуды. Было также еще много различных хранилищ в том числе драгоценностей и золота, однако интересным была последняя комната, точнее было бы даже сказать огромная пустота в скале. Ящер вышел на большой балкон и, когда протер глаза от яркого света увидел перед собой огромное дерево, растущее почти до самого свода пещеры. В стенах, как и в потолке были огромные по размеру переливающиеся кристаллы. Со стен в некоторых местах с шумом падала вода, огибая кристаллы, устремляясь в низ в голубую речку, уходящую куда-то под пещеру. На дереве было большое количество платформ с целыми веревочными городами. С легкой опаской, очень любопытная рептилия все-таки забралась на платформы. Каково было ее удивление, что почти на всех этажах этой фермы росли овощи, а при ближайшем осмотре гигантского дерева оказалось, что его ветки являлись одомашненными деревьями и кустарниками, из покон веков приносящие вкусные фрукты, ягоды, овощи или маслины. Из-за шума воды Клерик даже не обратил внимание, на небольших энтов, ловко прыгающих по всему дереву. На последок ящер спустился в низ дерева. Там в стены были буквально вбиты большие крюки. Между ними и несколькими кольцами на дереве была натянута металлическая сетка с очень мелкими ячейками. Под ней же с большой скоростью текла река. Сам ствол же уходил в дно реки, а вся его подводная часть была окружена мистическими кристаллами коричневого или около этого цвета. Надышавшись влажным воздухом и немного озябнув от брызг ящер вернулся сначала на платформы, а потом уже в общий зал. По пути Клер попробовал войти в комнаты, но они были закрыты. Тяжело вздохнув он вернулся в общий зал. Там он выбрал большую скамейку и взяв шкуру, пахнущую Рики и одеяло, лег на нее и медленно погрузился в сон</p><p> </p><p>                Раздался громкий грохот, который буквально сразу пробудил ящера. Она сразу попыталась встать, от чего тот влетел во что-то своей головой. Ему пришлось потратить некоторое время на осознания своего место положения. На второй раз ящерица уже не так сильно торопилась. Пока Клерик вставал, конечно же осмотрел свое окружение. Не постижимым образом Серебристая рептилия вернулась к себе на квартиру. Рядом с ней лежал упавший стул, а также тяжелый справочник. В его комнате ничего не поменялось, разве что был не большой беспорядок на столе.<br/>
<br/>
Эх.... как жаль что это был лишь сон - сказала в слух рептилия и пустила не большую слезу. Но внезапно она почувствовала какой-то странный объект закрепленный у нее на хвосте. Кусок бумаги был привязан несколькими нитками возле кончика хвоста. Письмо было написано на плотном куске свитка, аккуратным, можно сказать царским подчерком.</p>
<hr/><p>«Не переживай о возвращении в свою реальность. К сожалению, мы не можем держать тебя у нас достаточно долго. Да все что было с тобой сущая правда, также правда и то что существуют иные реальности и миры, их бессчетное множество. Насчет нашего дома - все будет в порядке. Мы сейчас не сможем быть постоянно с тобой, поэтому и вернули обратно домой.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Жди и тебя позовут обратно к нам.<br/>
Твой похотливый сатир<br/>
Рикимару»</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                Клерик перестал понимать что-либо: путешествие в мир доты, был не случайностью, тем более не был связан с его игрой. Вообще, то что он увидел там, очень сильно различалось с общими представлениями реальных животных.</p><p>Нужно срочно поесть! - заметил ящер про себя. В холодильнике как раз стоял свежий тортик. Сладкий десерт не помог отвлечься рептилии. В ее голове все крутились образы героев, стоило только закрыть глаза как перед ящером был мускулистый Стрингвир, достаточно грубо трахающий женственного Гондара. Стоило рептилии задуматься, как ему приходил образ Рикимару, медленно гладящего свой внушительный орган. Клерик, обычно контролирующий себя, моментально возбудился. Дальнейшие его мысли были только о сексе с одним из трех героев.</p><p>Так соберись глупая рептилия - злобно прошипел он, ударив по столу рукой. Слегка подумав, ящер добавил - ладно делать все равно не чего….</p><p> </p><p>                За пару минут на теле рептилии была нужная одежда, он вышел из дома, через пол минуты серебряная рептилия уже стояла перед входом в свой гараж, а еще через пол минуты он был голым посреди гаража с большой дылдой в одной руке и бутылкой смазки в другой. Ловкими натренированными движениями ящер смазался и вогнал всю игрушку по самое основание. Размер был подобен члену Рики, так что на худом животе ящера был бугор. Рептилия медленно начала подниматься вверх, чтобы потом с громким стоном вновь приземлиться обратно. Так продолжалось не особо долго, растянувшись и проведя подобие разминки, подсоединил свою игрушку к небольшому программируемому устройству.  В руках у него появилась еще одна игрушка, уже размером с член блуда. Устройство включилось толкая дылду прямиком в прямую кишку ящера, пока тот по инерции насаживался головой на большой резиновый член спереди. Прелесть этой машинки заключалась в том, что у нее был режим случайных движений. Он, конечно далек от движений живого существа, однако был весьма востребован похотливой ящерицей. Тихонько постанывая Клерик обслуживал ртом дылду воображая на ее месте блуда, сзади в его воображении был Рики, а с низу на члене хоть и была собственная кисть ящера, но в его фантазии это был Гондар. Постепенный и грубые тычки в простату, толкали ящера к оргазму. Отпустив свой член, уже на грани ящер схватил себя за затылок, и максимально глубоко взял игрушку горлом. Все это изображало Стрингвира, который так любил с силой заполнять желудок партнера. Сзади игрушка с силой ударила в простату, а сама серебряная рептилия начала бурно кончать под себя. Фантазии были столь сильны, что с последней каплей спермы ящер потерял сознание, при этом не выключив машинку, но освободив свой рот от чужеродного объекта.</p><p> </p><p>                Одному богу было известно сколько Клер провалялся без сознание, однако он всё-таки пришел в себя. Под телом была огромная лужа спермы, его зад сильно болел, а любое дальнейшее продвижение дылды вызывало сильнейший дискомфорт. После отключения машины, робкими и постепенными движениями рептилия слезла со резинового штыря, пахнувшись в свою же сперму.</p><p>Нужно же было забыть об таймере- гневался он.</p><p> </p><p>                С дрожью в конечностях, рептилия поднялась сначала на колени, пытаясь оценить бардак. Лужа была и вправду больших размеров, в ней спокойно мог уместиться Клерик, если кончено поджал хвост. Кряхтя подобно старику, он принялся за уборку. Будучи не способным находиться прямо ящерица передвигалась исключительно по собачьи, то бишь на четвереньках. Всего за какие-то 15 минут пол его комнаты для разврата и тело был избавлено почти ото всех следов такого безумно траха машиной. Не способным поднимать и двигать что-либо, ящер ели подняв свое тело на ноги, подобно пьяному поковылял к себе, где после горячего душа забрался в постель, ведь на улице была уже ночь</p><p> </p><p>                Следующую несколько недель у ящера было все по-обычному: трансляции, прохождения игр, порно стримы и куча прочих обыденных дел. За все это время Клерик ни разу не забыл о Рики и его друзьях. Каждый день рептилия тратила по несколько часов, да бы хоть частично осуществить свои достаточно не приличные фантазии. После таких сессий натренированное на долгий трах тело ящера, не могло справиться с нагрузками, поэтому он вновь и вновь возвращался домой на ватных ногах. Были дни, когда рептилия отсыпалась прямо в гараже. Его сны также подверглись сильным изменениям: почти каждый раз он видел, что-то весьма непристойные с одним из его близко знакомых героев. Стоит также сказать: Клерику пришлось ненадолго забросить Доту. Это случилось из-за того, что как только он видел торс Гондара, пресс у Стрингвира или хитрую улыбку Рики, а также всех их в целом, то у ящера моментально повышалась похоть, при чем до уровня жесткой необходимости чего-то крупного в его заду.  По этой причине ему пришлось нарушить свое правило (Нет дылдам в доме) и принести один из своих ново полюбившихся резиновых членов в квартиру. И теперь в моменты жуткой потребности он мог достаточно легко загасить ее, правда потратив на это пару часов, включая долгие уборки.</p><p> </p><p>                Постепенно фантазии стали угасать, возбуждение затупляться, и в целом ящер стал считать тот вечер в пещере с Троицой просто очень ярким сном. От этого он еще сильнее впал в тоску, валяясь целым днями в постели, или проводя крайнее вялые трансляции. Клеру было одиноко, он хотел найти себе достойную пару, но всегда боялся раскрыть себя. Такое противоречье сводило его с ума, погружая все глубже и глубже в депрессию. Ящер закончил очередной игровой стрим, на котором пытался поставить мировой рекорд в новой паркур игре. У него выходило не особенно хорошо, с мелкими неточностями, ибо не хватало внимания из-за сильных переживаний. Дабы хоть как-то забыться, Клер выпил крепкого и пьяным упал на застеленную постель в одежде. Сейчас ему было все равно, он хотел все бросить и просто спиться. С таким воистину плохими мыслями ящер погрузился в пьяный сон – глубокий и не прерываемый ничем.  </p><p> </p><p>                Где-то далеко Ящерица услышала очень знакомый голос, он запустил работу мозга ящера. Постепенно и медленно орган пытался дать информацию где сейчас находиться тело. Было очень сложно, глаза еще не могли сфокусироваться, для передачи четкой картинки, нюх и вкус были отбиты из-за принятого раннее крепкого напитка, оставалось лишь сосредоточиться на тактильных ощущениях, ибо слух мог и обманывать.</p><p>Я же вроде засыпал в одежде… - подумал про сея ящер- почему я нахожусь голым, под шерстяным одеялом. Стоп у меня же дома нет такого покрывала и тем более одеяла.</p><p>                Теперь он уже стал немного переживать и пытаться как можно быстрее отойти ото сна, но его тело не слушалось. Голос вновь позвал ящера, который хоть ещё отходил от паралича, но с каким-то силами наконец-то смог собраться, и рывками смог выбраться из-под одеяла, плюхнувшись прямиком на пол.</p><p>Не ужели так рад меня видеть – произнес Стрингвир и наклонился к рептилии. Она лежала на полу не очень долго. И после слов блуда Клер окончательно пришел в себя. Будучи всё-таки ниже Блудсикера на корточках, ящерка могла посмотреть ниже его пояса, точнее верхней одежды, а под ними скрывалась его большая гордость</p><p>Теперь я понимаю почему Гондар, так легко подчинился. - подумал про себя ящер, даже не заметив, как его нос непроизвольно вдыхает столь тонкий, но приятый мускус, исходящий от промежности. В следствии ящер не задумываясь слегка изменил положение головы, так чтобы полностью лицезреть чудеса анатомии ввиду 20-23 сантиметрового толстого члена и двух крупных яиц. Удары сердца охотника крови, заставляли немного покачиваться внушительный агрегат, гипнотизируя рептилию. Она уже слегка приоткрыла рот и на пол по мимо его собственного экулянта начала капать слюна, даже не смотря на это Клерику приходилось ее часто глотать. Все это происходило столь быстро, что ящер ну не как не мог скрыть своих чувств, особенно от Стрингвира.</p><p>Ух! Вот ведь жадная до членов рептилия. - хмыкнул блуд - хочешь попробовать моего дружка? Вижу, что да - Блудсикер даже не дал времени ящерице, чтобы собрать какой-то ответ. - Все видно по твоей милой мордашке. Тебе так идет, когда ты смущенный. - с этими словами охотник в одно ловкое движение скинул свою набедренную повязку, оголяя пояс и все что было ниже. Небрежно откинув уже не нужный элемент одежды он добавил - я трахаюсь очень жестко, но вижу тебя это не пугает - с ухмылкой сказал блуд, после чего с силой подтянул ящера к себе. Ящер и вправду хотел опробовать сей инструмент глубоко внутри себя, но, во-первых, не хотел спрашивать на прямую из-за отношений, Бс-а и бх, ну и во-вторых стеснялся.</p><p> </p><p>                Когда блуд подтянул рептилию к себе, та не сопротивляясь встала на колени и уткнулась в член своим носом, застыв в такой позиции. Этой не большой капли действий ему было достаточно, чтобы его член стал жесткими будто камень. В глубоком трансе ящер высунул свой язык и медленно начал облизывать пока еще вялый член блуда. За пару минут он был не только под тонким слоем слюней, но и полностью готовый к дальнейшему запихиванию в кого-то. Стриг не торопил события, и пока ящерица вылизывала его член, он сам неторопливо скинул всю броню. Рептилия была на седьмом небе от запахов небольших каплей прекума и пота большего существа. Он так жаждал продолжения, что без помощи и команды Сикера сам всосал огромный член, почти моментально ткнувшись в его пресс носом. Не успело и пройти десяти секунд, как мышцы серебряного ящера сократились, и небольшая порция спермы окропила холодный каменный пол.</p><p>Уже? - Бс, явно не ожидая такого исхода событий, посмотрел в низ, где ящерица сидела на коленях, а под ней была лужица спермы. Сикер почесал голову и добавил - ты первый кто так смог. Научишь моего бх?</p><p>                Ящерица не слезая с члена, сначала пожала плечами, а потом кивнула, в этот момент твердый член сильнее надавил на его горло, и из глубин ящера вырвался длинный и громкий, но конечно же приглушенный стон. Одним стоном дело не закончилось - лужица спермы под ним немного увеличилась. От сжавшегося горла с членом Сикера, уже ему перешла эстафета стонать. В случае мускулистого ловкача, это было скорее низкое рычание нежели стоны. Тем не менее ящерица была тоже сильно удивлена такими, хоть и слабыми оргазмами, полученными орально, чего в его многолетней практики ни разу не удавалось сделать. Задумавшись над этим, Клер забыл о воздухе. В одно движение, по скорости даже более быстро чем заглатывание, он слез с вала блуда. По несчастью, для рептилии столь приятный на вкус прекум быстро показался на головке обрезанного члена охотника.</p><p>Слез. Вот и отлично пошли где по удобнее - Стриг произнес, а далее не церемонясь поднял Клерика на руки и потащил в одну из комнат. Она оказалась поделена в отношении 3 к 1. Большая часть была увешана различными штуковинами и приспособлениями для жесткого и не только секса. По мимо обычных, тех что ящер имел или на крайний случай мог купить, тут были достаточно большое количество артефактов, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться. Блуд же выбрал обычный ошейник с коротким ремешком. Небольшая полоска кожи имела небольшие колечки на концах и чуть больше по середине. Стриг надел и защёлкнул его на не большой замок. Странным было то, что после надевания на материале возникли не большие символы и сам атрибут сжался, плотно прижавшись к шее ящера.</p><p>Мы с Гондаром не жадные! Можешь применять их с кем угодно из нас. Только узнай их свойства- словно прочтя мысли сказал блуд. После чего сел на большой трон, так умело выдолбленный из цельного куска дерева, подтянув рептилию к себе. Клерик рефлекторно упал на четвереньки, и уже так подошел к блуду. Ему было все понятно, устроившись по удобнее он принялся за дело. Все сначала шло достаточно обычно и спокойно: ящер в своем ритме двигался вверх и вниз по члену блуда, иногда останавливаясь на головке, щекоча ее своим язычком. В какой-то момент Бс-у это немного надоело, точнее он внутренне отметил веские навыки ящерицы и теперь захотел перейти уже к реальному веселию. Обхватив затылок ящера своей свободной лапой, Блудсикер начал жестко и с невообразимой скоростью двигать головой рептилии, насилуя того подобно искусственной резиновой дырки. На все подвижки ящера ударить доминирующего охотника, второй лишь оголил свои заостренные зубы. Тем временем у рептилии уже кружилась голова.</p><p>Я не хочу тебя убивать, но твоя глотка просто охуенна! - низким голосом прорычал блуд. - я определенно буду тебя периодически использовать, а пока...</p><p>               </p><p>                Блуд не закончил свою мысль и начал вставать прямо с ящерицей, надетой на половой орган. Та в свою очередь лишь выпрямилась и немного скорчилась от одновременно приятного и не очень ощущения. Блуд увидел мокрые пятна, бывшие под Клериком, и с небольшим смешком продолжил свое движение. Он посадил ящера спиной к основанию трона, закрепив поводок в специальном отверстии. В таком положении привязанный к деревянному трону никак не мог двигать шеей. Далее блуд поставил одну из ног на сидение и еще более жестко начал трахать рептилии. В данной позиции члену было проще попадать глубже по прямому пищеводу, от чего дискомфорта было меньше, а удовольствия для обоих сторон больше. Хоть голова ящера была задранная вверх, под большим углом, а к мозгу прилила кровь, он никак не мог остановить ни Сикера, ни свое наслаждение. Доведя рептилию до хрипов и кашля Стригвир все же остановился, немного пощадив друга своего друга. Это было очень странно со стороны блуда, а значит стоило ждать продолжения. Отвязав ящера от своего трона, блуд кинул ещё не прошедшую в себя рептилию, прямо в большую постель, что была да посреди комнаты. По ходу полета ящерица чуть не сделала несколько кувырков в воздухе. Приземление было достаточно мягким, в большей степени из-за постели. Хоть все это длилось не долго, ящерица успела «протрезветь», и лежала в постели злобно наблюдая за Стригвиром. Он ходил вокруг кровати со своей фирменной улыбкой, иногда он поворачивался спиной к ящеру и смотрел на стены с устройствами. Член Сикера во всю сочился смазкой, а его хозяину было все равно, стоящий член даже нисколько не мешал ему ходить по комнате. Каждый шаг блуда вызывал лёгкий скрип, в настеленных на пол досок.</p><p>                Пару шагов, разворот, ещё пара шагов. Разворот во круг себя и потом все по новой. Это происходило уже на протяжении пяти минут. Рептилия пришла в себя окончательно. Тупая боль в горле утихла, как и в мышцах челюсти. Блуд все продолжал описывать круги возле кровати, пока ящерка приковала свой взгляд к его прессу, особо жадно впиваясь взглядом в член. Звуки прекратились и вот Искатель Крови летел на Клерика, растопырив свои конечности подобно белке летяги. Приземление произошло с угрожающим рыком, а рептилия в таком положении была крепко зажата под блудом, а его наглая улыбающаяся морда была как раз напротив головы ящера. Не сложно было догадаться, что на ящера капала слюна из приоткрытого рта Бс-а. Их члены терлись друг об друга, и будучи менее сдержанным, ящер дернулся и покрыл свой и живот блуда небольшими каплями свой спермы.</p><p>Хым? - блуд слегка удивился, и посмотрел под себя. - Знаешь я не удивлен. Ты еще та пошлая ящерица. - Блуд говорил и тер свой член. Ящерица даже не успела, что-либо сказать, до того, как Стригвир поднял ящера поставив того на лопатки. Не прошло еще нескольких секунд, как блуд встал над ящером и поднес свой член под его хвост.<br/>
Так жаль растягивать столь тугой зад - Иронично подметил блуд и добавил - хорошо у нас есть способ возвращаться все назад.</p><p> </p><p>                Для рептилии дальнейшее обернулось жгучей болью, в то время как Стригвир получил сильное удовлетворение. С лёгкостью, даже без всякого сопротивления блуд вошел в Клерика, скорее это даже было из-за любимого приема Стрингвира - резкого пробития всего. Громкий крик заполнил комнату, и вылился наружу, образуя довольно громкое эхо. Даже не дав секунд на какую-то передышку, Блудсикер грубыми движениями приступил к насилию над прямой кишкой рептилии.</p><p>Хорошая игрушка - голосом, не отвечающим ни одному существу, прорычал искатель крови. С громким хлопком он вышел из ящера, который тут же был поднят за шею и стащен на пол, после этого Блуд с силой толкнул Клера к стене с креплением ввиду “Х”. Рептилия ударилась мордой об холодную стену, но ему вновь не дали возмутиться: блуд подошел сзади и прижал его всем своим телом с такой силой, что бедной ящере было тяжело дышать, блуд подхватил ее челюсть и поднял вверх одновременно возвращая свой орган в небольшую смазанную дырочку рептилии. Это слегка успокоило рептилию, ей даже было не нужно бороться с контролем над ногами, стриг своим телом не давал ящерице падать вниз. Ящер вновь потерялся в наслаждении, лишь чувствую сильное давление на простату и легкое смещение внутренних органов. Сосисон Блудсикера, был столь впечатляющих размеров, что выпуклость на животе его партнера была обычным делом, в отличии от небольших смещений органов в области живота. С каждым хлопком и преследующим его хлюпаньем, стена и пол под ящером все больше и больше покрывались слюной и прекумом. Для Клерика это был самый не обычный опыт, ведь ничто или никто не могли спровоцировать столь обильное выделения. К этому моменту Стриг разошёлся на столько, что уже даже не обращал внимание на удушение рептилии ошейником и на большое количество следов, оставленных зубами.</p><p>Я смотрю начали без меня – послышалось со стороны двери в общи зал. Ящерица хотела было повернуться на голос, но сила с которой блуд держал его была слишком велика. Стриг все же повернулся с Клером На члене. В таком положении рептилия наконец-то смогла полностью осмотреть тело небольшого, но привлекательного Гондара.</p><p>Ну привет! Смотрю ты уже подготовился для своего хозяина – сказал блуд и вновь вонзился в ящера по самые шары. От столь сильного удара из глаз ящерицы посыпались искры, а точнее небольшое количество слез, через которые он увидел полностью голого Гондара. Его небольшой член налился кровью, а с шеи свисал поводок, закрепленный на таком же ошейнике. В первый раз не было времени подробно рассмотреть бх. Сейчас была такая возможность, ну если не брать в расчет раскачку на члене блуда. Первое попавшееся ящеру на глаза это был ошейник, который имел совершенно другой цвет рунических символов. (у рептилии они были голубого, скорее бирюзового цвета, у Гондара же они же были ярко красного цвета) Эта деталь была не столь интересна, после того как ящер увидел вытатуированную странным переливающимся металлом надпись «Собственность близнецов». Она располагалась совсем не много вышел основания члена, может быть всего в нескольких пальцев. Никаких шрамов вокруг нее не было, не считая отсутствия короткого пушка, присущего этому месту. В целом можно было сказать, что Баунти Хантер родился с этой меткой.</p><p>Что ж, ты к нам сразу не присоединился? Стоял и наблюдал за мной со стороны? – ящеру было не видно, однако Баунти мог увидеть широкую улыбку на лице Бс-а.<br/>
<br/>
Можно сказать, и так. Я так истосковался по твоему члену! А эта пробка меня просто сводит с ума- бх медленно приближался к ящеру и блуду, потирая свою попку.  – нужно же было тебе её так зачарить, что она постоянно включается и неплохо так доставляет удовольствие, но никогда не даёт освобождения. – бх произносил это весьма недовольным голосом, откровенно упрекая блуда в выборе такого подарка. – Этого все тебе оказалось мало! Так ты как-то сделал так, что я не могу прикоснуться к себе, разве что в некоторых случаях. – когда Гондар закончил он был перед блудом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки</p><p>Закончил? – спросил блуд и дёрнул поводок Гондара в вверх. От неожиданности бх жалобно мяукнул, и попытался найти хоть какую-то опору, однако он был почти полностью оторван от земли. Как только Блуд дёрнул Хантера вверх, ящер начал падать в перед, но блуд крепко прижал его своей левой рукой. Баунти сразу понял свою ошибку, и, подобно покорному пассиву опустил голову слегка прикрыв глаза и поджал уши. По всей видимости это было нужно Стригвиру. Он развернулся и все также держа Баунти за ошейник и прижимая ящера к груди пошел в направление трона. Лишь только, когда Стригвир удобно уселся на него, так чтобы ничего не мешало ящеру двигаться на члене, он позволил бх нормально коснуться пола, однако сразу подтянул того. От подобного рывка мордочка Охотника за сокровищами оказалась прямо в промежности блуда, прижатая к ней же задом ящером. Для охотника это была известная команда и поза, поэтому он просто прильнул к яйцам начав их жадно вылизывать и щекотать своим языком. В его заду почти сразу заработала пробка, одновременно поощряя простату мощными вибрациями, но в тоже время наказывая все тело разрядами молниями. Таким сочетанием бх было не сломить, и сила все постепенно нарастала, преодолевая его предыдущие уровни.</p><p>Вот теперь все на месте, и мы можем продолжить - неизвестно для кого сказал блуд, теперь его внимание полностью перешло на ящера. Подняв того за бока, стриг умудрился полностью выйти из бедной рептилии, чтобы позже, почти сразу, расслабить свои руки, и дать гравитации сделать свое дело. От первых подобных ударов ящер кричал подобно своим доисторическим собратьям. Уже к концу первой сотне ударов, он еле держался задыхаясь от резкких волн, берущих свое начало в комке нервов в низу тела. Клерик был не в силах задуматься почему он так течет, пачкая мех баунти под собой.</p><p>                Все это веселье на троне длилось не долго. Молчаливо толкнув бх ногой и взвалив ящера на плечо, блуд направился на кровать. Первым на нее попала рептилия, сброшенная с плеча на спину. Потом забрался Гондар. По глазам своего хозяина он сразу понял, что будет нужно от его рта, и намертво присосался к небольшой гордости ящерицы, ноги которой вновь оказались перпендикулярно полу, а под хвост тыкался толстый член. Пока блуд медленно прицеливаться, то бх уже во всю работал головой и языком (вторым в большей степени). Рептилия была в замешательстве: Гондар всячески ублажал его, а он скорее всего попросту не мог прикоснуться к гениталиям охотника, из-за шоковой пробки у него в заду.</p><p>Пока я рядом его игрушка работает так, как того хочу я. А сейчас я хочу увидеть, как вы помогаете друг другу. – сказал блуд, и начал свое продвижение в глубины рептилии. На сей раз, блуд заставил немного пострадать Клера, ведь тот так жаждал наполнения. Ящер быстро сообразил, что к чему, и быстро захватил член кошечки губами, и начал его потихоньку посасывать, массируя своим языком и слегка покусывая своими острыми зубами. Не прикасавшись к себе долгий период времени, Гондар упал на живот ящерицы, громко мыча и покусывая нижнюю губу.</p><p>Не забывайся - рыкнул блуд и потянул поводок Баунти Хантера вверх. После громкого и недовольного стона он всё же вернулся к своей работе. Как бы то ни было Стригвир уже давно вернул свой член на место – в зад громко стонущего ящера. Подняв его ноги и частично таз, Бс наращивал темп и угол проникания, инерция же толкала острый член в ротик Гондара, который не отставал и в свою очередь толкал таз вниз, чтобы Клерик Не лежал без дела. Чавканье и хлюпанье почти полностью перекрывали стоны омег, однако никак не могли перебить рычание стенного вожака (ну по крайней мере в данной ситуации).</p><p>                Первым кто сдался был ящер, что само по себе было не так уж неожиданно. Остановившись мгновение, он крепко сжал бока Баунти, после чего буквально залил горло того своей спермой. Все в этом мире было для него в новинку, Клерик никогда не испытывал подобного наслаждения, столь частых оргазмов, последний из которых был на несколько порядков мощнее предыдущих. Вновь философствовать не дал Бс. После пика, мозг рептилии отдал всем мышцам команду на одновременное сокращение. Само собой, и без того тугой ящер, стал ещё намного туже, практически намертво зажав вторгающийся в кишку член. Такое сопротивление преодолеть Стригвир был не в силах. Рыча и фыркая от недовольства Сикер предпринял несколько попыток, но его надолго не хватило.  Вдарив в последний раз, блуд настиг свой максимум, заполнив своим семенем нутро Клерика. Нектара Сикера было не так много, как в порно с антро лошадьми, что любит ящер, особенно когда они наполняют намного меньших существ, в основном лисиц и феньков. Гондар все также продолжал пытаться догнать своих друзей, но ящер лежал бревном, а пробка остановилась, в то время Блуд и рептилия тяжело дышали.</p><p>Ты меня точно удивил ящер - нежно сказал блуд и вышел из ящера. Сфинктеры почти сразу начали сжиматься, закрывая сперме блуда путь наружу, медленно преодолевая открытые барьеры. Стригвир отошел от пары на кровати, хотя ящеру было всё равно, он если честно даже не услышал слова блуда. Бх было не всё равно, в ловком прыжке кошечка приземлилась за ящером, прильнув к его дырочке всей мордой пытаясь вкусить сперму своего любимого. За это Баунти получил легкий подзатыльник, от Стригвира, который держал совсем небольшой пузырек у себя в руках. Первым делом он закрепил Гондара, единственного сохранившего жесткий член, в деревянном кресте. После проверки креплений Блуд вернулся к своему первоначальному плану. Он открыл пузырек руками и вылил содержимое ящеру под хвост. Когда жидкость впиталась, Бс вынес ящера в общий зал, где оставил его на одной из скамей. Это было выглядело будто Бс является отцом ящера, нахватало только поцелуя в лоб и колыбели. Однако у Блудсикера были другие дела - ему нужно было наказать своего пассива за непослушание. Именно это Сикер и пошел делать, не забыв запереть дверь изнутри комнаты. Оттуда послышалась его грубый голос, в не очень то мягкой манере речи. Почти сразу возникли громкие крики Баунти, но их ящер уже не различил, ибо вымотался и почти сразу уснул.</p><p> </p><p>                Сколько он пробыл в царстве Морфея сказать сложно, однако, когда он проснулся Хантер, вертелся возле импровизированной кухни, Стрига не было слышно или видно. Зевнув во всю пасть, ящер отошел ото сна и пошел к Баунти, ловко нарезающему мясо. На теле его теле было видно бесчисленное множество различных не очень серьёзных травм. Это были в основном не большие рассечения от плети, в некоторых местах были синяки он ударов и ожоги, на упругой попке остались покраснения, а на спине (точнее на меху) были видны пятна. Собственно, пятна были и на ногах бх, основная их часть была на внутренней стороне бедер. Помимо всего этого ящер заметил еще одну надпись, выведенную уже чернилами. Она гласила следующее: «не трожь, если жить охота. Поверь я узнаю!».</p><p> </p><p>Пришел воды выпить? - не отрываясь от разделывания масса, сказал Бх.</p><p>Был бы вообще не против - смущенно ответил ящер. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда перед ним внезапно возникла большая пивная кружка с чистой водой.</p><p>Дабы разрушить любую неловкость в данной ситуации, хочу сразу объяснить что у нас с блудом. - Гондар отложил нож, и вытерев руки на пятках повернулся к ящеру лицом. Смотря в глаза он продолжил - Как тебе наверно сказал Рики мы с блудом, соединили свои души. Это звучит дико, знаю.... Но мы так решили, к тому же мы не первая подобная пара. Эта надпись появилась не сразу, в общем-то и к отношением мастер - слуга мы шли постепенно. Мы постоянно экспериментировали, и уже давно нашли все подводные камни в своих фетишах. Я был не против того чтобы блуд пометил и так сильно изменил меня внешне. А насчет измен, можешь не переживать. Мы всегда верны друг другу, и никогда не придадим нашу любовь, дав вклиниться кому-то между нами. Что было с тобой или с Рики это единственные исключения, потому что вы оба считаетесь нашими самими близкими друзьями. Сам понимаешь в моей профессии или для такого существа как Стригвир это достаточно редкость. Ах совсем забыл не переживай за всем мои травмы, мы так играемся. На самом деле Стриг в душе очень нежный и чувствительный.</p><p>Не думал, что у вас все настолько серьезно.... - Клерик произнес это задумчиво, сохраняя какие-то нотки шока в голосе. Отхлебнув воды, он продолжил - я конечно читал разные истории во круг вас, но все они были далеки от правды, которую я узнал тут.</p><p>Правда всегда шокирует - произнес сзади ящера и Баунти стриг, от неожиданности рептилия вздрогнула. Он подал голос возле входа и медленно приближался к кухне. Его тело было мокрым, со спины по ногам еще капала вода - Признаю честно: я сам был удивлен, когда он признался мне в любви впервые. Это было очень давно, но я помню отчетливо помню тот день. - Сикер дошел до стола. Жестами он пригласил Клерика присесть, и когда серебряная ящерица сделала это он продолжил. - это был один из дней обострения серьезного конфликта сторон. Тогда нас заставляли сражаться с друг другом, пока мы в конечном счете не уничтожали города, оставляя на их местах горы из обломков и трупов. Мы все были прокляты какими-то высшими силами и вынуждены сражаться после своей смерти. Это было очень сложно, многие не выдерживали этого и просто кончали с собой, при первой возможности разрывая этот круг. Битва, подарившая мне встречу с Гондаром была кромешной ночью. Группа со мной шли в тыл врагу, как на нас внезапно напали. Драка была весьма ожесточенной, даже по тем слухам что слагают во круг меня. Мы дрались возле небольшого ручейка до самого восхода солнца. Когда первые лучи озарили поле боя, то нельзя было не вступить в чью-нибудь кровь, а ручей омывающий берег стал бордового цвета. По счастливой случайности меня тогда не очень сильно досталось, но вот остальным пришлось намного хуже. Мы победили всех врагов, как я подумал сразу, потеряв 90% группы. Из способных продолжать сражение остался я, остальные спешно отступали прочь. Мне тоже хотелось уйти прочь отсюда, однако я почувствовал тонкий запах свежей крови недалеко от себя. На большой скорости я побежал на этот запах и уже через пару минут увидел, как Гондар опираясь на свой клинок сильно хромал, держась за бок рукой. За ним оставался совсем небольшой след из крови, хотя я видел его слипшийся мех. В один большой прыжок я настиг его, он упал на спину и его кинжал отлетел далеко в сторону, я уже занес свой кинжал, чтобы сделать дело, как внезапно для меня он закрыл глаза и заговорил: Сделай это быстрее. Мы проиграли в этом бессмысленном сражении и вряд ли когда-то еще пересечемся на одной стороне или где-то в мирное время. Просто знай я очень долго следил за тобой, потому что я влюбился в тебя практически с первого взгляда. Мне нравиться в тебе все, что есть. Пусть ты безжалостное животное, но я знаю где-то даже в тебе есть что-то нежное. Договорив он расслабил тело и просто лежал на земле, подо мной. Я был шокирован и просто замер над ним. Тогда я не придумал ничего лучше, как убежать от него. Я прошел десятки километров, даже не думая о направлении и времени. - Пока длился длинный монолог, Гондар успел сделать небольшую закуску и поставил ее на стол. Блуд прервался на чтобы поблагодарить бх, усевшийся рядом с ним и продолжил дальше.- Следующие несколько дней, я не мог думать ни о чем кроме него. Все подобные любви чувства, были давно погребены, да и они мне были абсолютно не нужны - для меня все были лишь тела для моих кровавых ритуалов. Я всю жизнь был одиночкой, но признание Гондара пронзило меня до глубины души. Меня мучила совесть, что я не помог ему. Неделями я не мог прогнать его лицо в тот момент. В итоге бросив все я отправился на его поиски. Ну а дальше ты уже знаешь. - Когда Стригвир закончил, в укрытии была гробовая тишина. Ящер просто не знал, что сказать, бх все это знал и что-то новое не мог сказать, а Бс уже выговорился.</p><p>Знаете ребят.... я вам сильно завидую - Опустив голову произнес ящер - я уже давно ищу себе пару. У меня пропала, та юношеская мечта об идеальном парне, подобно кому-то из вас двоих. Сейчас я просто хочу найти постоянного партнера для секса, и если честно – опускаются руки, до того, что я просто хочу нанимать себе кого-то...</p><p>Да ладно тебе! Не велика уж и проблема - произнес Гондар, опередив блуда, точно хотевшего произнести подобное. Баунти положил свою руку на лапу ящера и добавил - я уже видел, что кое-кто положил на тебя глаз.</p><p>Правда?!- Из уст ящера в данный момент это звучало подобно всхлипу</p><p>Да. Я думаю несложно догадаться кто это, ты можешь скоро у него спросить - Оторвавшись от облизывания тарелки, сказал блуд. После этих слов на морде ящера возникла легкая улыбка.</p><p> </p><p>                И в правду через минут пятнадцать в пещеру вошел Рики, сбросив свой камуфляж он предстал перед остальными в своей броне. Она была практически полностью уничтожена. На груди была видна глубокая рана, все ноги были в кровавых подтеках, не говоря уже о спине из которой торчали стрелы. Сам сатир прихрамывал, кривясь лицом после каждого вдоха. Все трое моментально побежали к сатиру. Первый был стриг, за что скрытно получил небольшой сверток от сатира. Пока блуд тягал Рики на скамью, ящер и Гондар подготовили все необходимое для первой помощи. Все что можно было хоть как-то отремонтировать сняли остальное было сорвано. Как оказалось, ран было больше. Помимо Черных пятен на груди, которые между прочем покрывали почти все тело Рики, Баунти нашел еще множество порезов и ран на руках, а самое главное вывих нескольких суставов в правой ноге. Из всего перечня ранений самое серьёзным были сломанные ребра, чудом не проткнувшие сердце или легкие, а также наконечники стрел в спине.  Пока блуд и бх доставали стрелы и зашивали особо глубокие раны, Клерик следил за тем чтобы Рики не потерял сознание. Общей работой всех героев Рикимару был приведен в стабильное состояние достаточно быстро, и за исключением ребер все было в достаточно приемлемом уровне, даже нога которую блуд умудрился вправить. Закончив все сидели перед костром и смотрели на огонь, на улице была глубокая ночь. Поэтому идти куда либо за зельями или их ингредиентами было пустой тратой времени и сил. Сатир слегка постанывал на скамейке, молча уставившись в свод пещеры. В какой-то момент сначала бх, потом блуд удалились в свои комнаты, оставив Рики и ящера одних. Рептилия аккуратно свернулась рядом с ним на полу и уснула, вслушиваясь в каждый стон, красивого сатира.</p><p> </p><p>                Следующие несколько недель прошли как один день как оказалось раны были гораздо серьезные и Рики в данный момент находился не под одним десятком проклятий. Все эти дни все крутились вокруг раненого. Если ящер кормил Рики, бх варил зелья и спаивал их ему, то Блудсикер бегал за ингредиентами к ближайшим ткачам снов, что служили на хранителей леса - группу героев, использующих силы природы, а также напрямую связанные с лесом. Вообще ткачи являются ярыми защитниками особых аномальных и магических мест. Существ с чистыми намерениями они подпускают к таким местам, после чего ненадолго показываются, а существа тут же засыпают, и приходят в себя, за километры невредимыми, так ещё и с охраной в виде какого-то хищника. Тех же кто хочет заполучить себе силу святилища, ткачи сначала отпугивают, а в противном случае убивают намного жёстче чем Блудсикер. Вся троица получила возможность общаться с ними потому что когда-то давно Баунти Хантер нашел странное место глубоко в лесу и рассказал о нем случайно встретившиеся Тренту. Как оказалось, у хранителей был очень много занятий и им просто было не возможно взять под контроль все источники природных сил. Огромное дерево и прочие лесные герои согласились дать троице свободный проход почти во все места леса и возможность просить растительные ингредиенты или узнавать их место положение. Это было очень ценное соглашение для всех участников соглашения, так как со стороны Гондара, Рики и Стригвира, нужно было лишь отмечать все аномальные или сверх магические места, особым деревом, полученным от Трента. Позже, когда вся троица нашла около сотни мест вместе, они попросили у хранителей одну пещеру, в которой они сейчас проживали. После условных оглашения условий они заехали туда.</p><p> </p><p>                Пока Рики выздоравливал Клерик не сидел без дела, все время суетясь в убежище героев. За данный период рептилия выучила расположение всех предметов. Также ящер не забыл и ознакомиться с более подробной историей каждого из его друзей. В основном они рассказывали о себе что-то новое, кардинально отличающиеся от фанфиков и Лора игры. Не забыл он и о плотских утехах. В этом смысле Рики пришлось немного пострадать, потому что он оставался без внимания, ну а в целом остальные устраивали достаточно долгие и очень разнообразные игры. Ящерица за это время изучила огромное количество изломов, недоступных ему ранее. Основным приятным открытием был секс в ее паховую щель. Сначала конечно было больно, хотя и в первые туда проник бх, с его небольшим членом. Также ящер научился ещё некоторым приемам для своего языка, в частности опять же Хантер показал, как можно заставить актива стоять от удовольствия, всего лишь проникнув в него языком. В этот день ящер вообще не отрывался от блуда и Гондара, облизал их во всех местах по не одному десятку раз.</p><p> </p><p>                Когда Рикимару уже смог спокойно стоять на ногах, да и его раны практически полностью зажили, то ящер и его друзья решили устроить для Рики небольшое представление. К этому моменту, ящер, помимо своего опыта с игрушками в его реальности, обрел множество практических навыков. Идея шоу была предельно проста, бх и Клерик как два пассива, разыгрывали перед своими друзьями бдсм сценарий: Баунти уже являлся их слугой, а ящера он поймал и преподносит как подарок. Таким образом пока Стригвир отвлекал Рики, уведя его от входа, Гондар и ящерица с вещами проскочили на улицу и начали одеваться и подготавливаться к игре. Первым делом Баунти надел на ящера, систему из ремней, опоясавших его тело. За это устройство можно было поднимать тело, так чтобы оно не чувствовало собственного веса. При этом хвост был закреплён небольшим ремешком к шеи, оголяя обе дырочки ящера. Далее лапы с острыми когтями, были погружены в кожаные перчатки, превратив часть тела в два кулочка, которыми невозможно было что-либо сделать. Проверив их ещё раз и узнав мнение рептилии, Гондар на дел на морду того подобие кляпа – ремни вокруг челюсти, которые не давали ей открываться, так ещё и на передней стороне был небольшой шарик с каким-то веществом, медленно стекающим в рот ящера. Последней чертой была повязка на глаза, и поводок к ошейнику для ящера и небольшая плетка, с плоским концом. Легонько пошлепывая ей по ягодицам своего временного питомца Гондар, и его добыча вошли обратно в убежище. Бс и Рики сидели за столом и обо говорили о чем-то потягивая из кружек вино.</p><p> </p><p>Хозяин Смотрите кого я поймал тут неподалеку! – крикнул бх, хотя конечно в этом не было никакого смысла. Рикимару был спиной и ему пришлось повернуться на возглас Баунти.</p><p>Я так и знал, что твои ловушки дадут результат – произнес Стриг, пока ещё Рикимару поворачивался.</p><p>Что тут происходит? – Сатир не мог понять, во что он попал.</p><p>Ничего не обычного, просто привел своему хозяину и его другу новую игрушку для секса – Баунти говорил с дрожью в голосе. Такая идея ему очень сильно импонировала, он сам хотел быть сейчас там снизу, чтобы его привели сюда, как раба и делали с ним, что хотели. Стоило только подумать об этом, как поток крови моментально наполнил член кровью.</p><p>Хороший раб! – похвалил его блуд, поднимаясь вслед за Рики из-за стола. – я вижу кто-то хочет награды? Ладно будет тебе достойное вознаграждение.- Искатель и Рики медленно приблизились к своим пассивам. Тем временем бх сел на колени и ждал указаний, а ящер стоял на четвереньках и пытался просчитать, что ему нужно будет делать дальше. Рики остановился, а блуд тем не менее продолжал свою роль. Он подошёл к ящеру и начал его осматривать, бормоча что-то себе под нос.</p><p>Очень хорошая работа! Я доволен тобой. – сказал блуд р погладил бх по голове, будто второй являлся кошкой – сегодня я даже позволю тебе прикоснуться к себе.</p><p>Так ребят! Я все понимаю, но что тут происходит? – немного возмущаясь произнес Рики. Слов в два разочарованных вздоха.</p><p>Мы хотели сделать тебе приятно, вот придумали такую игру. – объяснил бх, встав с колен. </p><p>Вы ребят даёте…. – Рики реально охренел от этого. Он не долавливал такие ролевые игры, но в тоже время он не был приверженцем ванильного секса, постоянно включаясь в какие-то эксперименты. Ну точнее так было раньше, до появления ящера у него не было партнёра. – ладно ребят простите, что испортил вам игру. Честно не хотел. Но мы можем продолжить все это слегка в другой манере, скажем обычный секс? Согласны – в унисон сказали Стригвир и Гондар, а ящерица тихо промычала. Все моментально на нее посмотрели и расхохотались.</p><p> </p><p>                Бс и бх первыми пошли на лежанки возле костра, Рики взял ящерицу на руки и понес следом за ними. Первая пара расположилась рядом с Рики и почти сразу начала возню, поглаживая друг друга и покусывая друг дружку. Тем временем Рики нежно развязывал ящера, все также поглаживая его самые чувствительные места. Когда же Клерик Догнал всех по количеству одежды, то Рики вместе с рептилией присоединились к Блуду и Баунти. Синхронно пассивы отошли от активов, и начали медленно танцевать, показывая себя. Наслаждаясь зрелищем что Рикимару что Блудсикер медленно гладили свои члены изредка подбадривая танцующих различными репликами. В танец постепенно включил в себя тактильный контакт, а потом и вовсе поцелуи. Вот уже ящер с бх ласкали друг друга лёжа прямо перед мускулистыми ловкачами. Когда игр было они оба подползли каждый к своему активу, и будто под гипнозом повторяли все движения. Вот они лижут головки, массируя яйца. Вот они уже водят своими языками по всей длине, а через мгновение оба вала скрылись внутри их ртов. Оба были очень опытными, и сразу заставили дыхание Рики и Бс сбиться, а их организм выделять секрет предстательной железы, в очень большом количестве. Все также без синхронно, ящер и Баунти с лёгким хлопком слезли с членов и, немножко отползя в сторону легли на живот, выпялив зад. Тем самым они пригласили тяжело дышащих сатира и бса продолжить. Дважды повторять не пришлось. Они аккуратно пристроились сзади и в один толчок вошли по самые шары в залы своих друзей. Громкий двухголосный стон ударился в стены и свод пещеры. Рики и блуд начали свои движения почти сразу, наслаждаясь криками и стонами своих друзей, оба почти сразу набрали любимую скорость и амплитуду. Нижние через стоны повернулись к друг другу и утонули в подобии поцелуя, что между прочим и послужило сменой позы. Теперь оба пассива стояли на четвереньках на против друг друга. И теперь во время поступательных движений от Рики и блуда, они могли полностью насладиться поцелуем.</p><p> </p><p>                Так длилось не очень долго, хотя мех под трахающимися был слегка покрыт смазкой и прекумом обоих сторон. Блудсикер любил лёгкое разнообразие, поэтому он лег на спину, положив на себя своего бх, и вернулся к движениям таза. Проявив инициативу ящер вместе с Рики подошли поближе. И рептилия умудрился подобраться к члену Гондара своим ртом, начав аккуратно облизывать его. От таких манипуляций Баунти быстро сдался, выпустив небольшое количество спермы в рот ящеру. Ему между прочем тоже не удалось сдержаться: через пару ударов в свою простату из глубин ящера вышел длинный протяжный стон, а вместе с ним, и сперма, смочившая шкуру под ним. Тем не менее и Рики и блуд дали им небольшую передышку, прекратив двигаться. Только Рики было не удобно стоять в такой позе он вышел из ящера, к тому моменту упавшего на живот.</p><p>                Первым движения внезапно начал бх, потихоньку прыгая на блуде. Член Баунти очень быстро стал каменным, в отличии от ящерицы, которая в этом плане была спокойна. В голове рептилии возникла интересная идея, и она сразу принялась ее выполнять. Остановив рукой бх, ящер лег на него сверху лапой направив его небольшой орган себе в паховую щель. Далее дело техники, одним ударом блуда в зад бх, тот в свою очередь ударил в щель Клерику, который ещё более громко простонал. Но это было не все. Рикимару посмотрел на это «бутерброд» и решил присоединиться. Он аккуратнее прежнего вошёл в ящера, толкнув того вниз, чтобы по цепочке бх сам насел на вал блуда, выругавшись от удовольствия. Сначала у квартета не удавалось синхронизироваться, потом все стало получаться, когда Рики и блуд Сикер начали работать в противоположных фазах. За считанные минуты в такой позе, ящер и бх умудрились достичь пары оргазмов каждый. Мускулистые парни слегка отставали. Для них это было не так важно. К тому же после траха щели ящера Гондаром, оба слегка вымотались и уже не так сильно получали удовольствие. С молчаливого согласия Искатель крови и сатир вышли из них. Выпрямившись они встали рядом и начали дрочить себе. Уставшие пассивы поняли, что сейчас будет, и встали на колени. Очень вовремя, ведь оба ловкача начали бурно кончать, покрывая тела меньших пассивов своим густым семенем. Душ из теплой спермы длился не так уж и долго, но всё равно небольшая кошечка и почти такой же по размерам ящер, были достаточно сильно покрыты спермой. Под ее слоем на своих мордашках они показывались удовлетворение и наслаждение только что произошедшим. Рики и блуд сели к своим друзьям и не боясь испачкаться обняли их, да так и улеглись друг к другу бочком.</p><p>                Следующее утро было просто волшебным. Когда все проснулись, покрытые засохшей спермой в вперемешку с потом, то они конечно пошли в озеро, дабы умыться и проснуться. На улице было тепло, стеной шел дождь, шипя при ударах об листву. Это нисколько не остановила героев и Клерика от выполнения своих планов, и они начали резвиться в воде, которая казалось намного теплее. Лишь отмывшись они все бегом побежали греться и завтракать к себе домой. Все даже Блудсикер со стороны были похожи на подростков, по правде самый ближайший по реальному возрасту из них был ящер. Сегодня завтра был на Блуде и Рики, они сами вызвались сделать его, хотя обычно этим занимался Гондар. Он и ящерица тем временем сидели возле входа в пещеру. Дождь прекратился, стоило им только зайти домой. Вместо него теперь был туман, в котором свет солнца застревал и рассеиваться, создавая особую атмосферу заката. И пока ящер думал о его теперешней жизни охотник за сокровищем покуривал табак, из искусно сделанной из редкого красного дерев трубки.</p><p>Все готово - послышалось из глубины пещеры. Сделав последний затяг, Бх вытряхнул ещё горячую смесь в лужу и догнал ящера. Они вместе зашли в общий зал, где их ждали их друзья. На столе дымился омлет с овощами и мясом, в бокалах был свежий сок, а сами ждали, сидя за столом.</p><p>Мило! – восхитился ящер, и сел за стол. Так получилось, что он и бх сели напротив товарищей. Гондар не стал добавлять, что-либо и они все принялись кушать. Ящер ел спокойно и не отвлекался от пищи. Стоило это сделать, ведь он бы заметил, что собственно и сделал бх, как сатир пристально смотрит на него. Внезапно ящер прикусил что-то твердое, он скривил морду и выплюнул этот предмет на тарелку. Звонко ударившись об нее, блестящий предмет перескочил бортик и остановился на деревянном столе.</p><p>Что это такое? – спросил ящер. конечно вопрос был риторическим, ибо и еду было понятно, что (.) Чуть не съел кольцо. Само по себе это было небольшое колечко, такого же цвета что и надпись у бх над животе, а точнее серебряного цвета, с множеством переливов в самые различные цвета. Также на нем был аккуратный и небольшой, но в тоже время прозрачный и черный камень.</p><p>Я хочу связать с тобой свою жизнь - выпалил Рики, и тут же добавил – ты согласен?</p><p>Да. - очень-очень тихо сказал ящер. За долю секунды, он вспомнил как хорошо ему с сатиром, и не только в сексе. За то время пока он находился при смерти, они поделились своими самыми тайными секретами. Теми бессонными вечерами Клерик не отходил от Рики, постоянно говоря о чем-то с ним, дабы взбодрить того и заставить сражаться за свою жизнь.</p><p>Поздравляю вас ребята – сказал Гондар. Он предполагал такой исход, только не знал, когда.</p><p> </p><p>                После обеда все отдыхали возле огня, рассуждая о дальнейших планах. Им было нужно попасть к омникнайту, который бы связал кольца из этого метала особой связью, которую никто был в силах объяснить. Как оказалось, у блуда в ухе имелась небольшая Серёжка, такого же сплава, как и кольца и надпись у бх. Героям предстояла далекая, очень далекая дорога. К сожалению, для ящера этот путь ему не очень запомнился. Он как будто смотрел прерывистый сон, пропускающий очень крупные периоды времени. Вот вся четверка добралась до омника, через мгновение они проводят ритуал, кольца начинают светиться, как уже они дома празднуют возвращение из путешествия и через пару часов ящер лежит в объятьях Рики.</p><p>                Громкий звон разбудил ящера, и он вновь навернулся со своей постели. Было сразу понятно, что он вернулся домой, в свою вселенную. Вновь в голову Клерика Пришла мысль, что это был лишь сон, и он все также одинок. Со скверным настроением рептилия пошла в душ. Совершив водные процедуры, она оделась и села за компьютер, с сильным желанием отвлечься за игрой. Стоило ему подтянуться за наушниками, что висели у него на подставке, с микрофона упало небольшое колечко, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. В этот раз вместо непонятной записки была бирка, прикреплённая к кольцу</p>
<hr/><p>«Как только захочешь попасть к нам, сильно-сильно подумай обо мне. Только прошу делай это там, где тебя не найдут, не хочу, чтобы тебе навредили»</p>
<hr/><p>                Рептилия запрыгала на стуле от счастья, даже чуть не упав с него. Наконец-то получилось найти себе не только стоящих друзей, но и свою вторую половинку. Ящер пулей вылетел из квартиры и побежал к себе в гараж. Там он сфотографировал на второй телефон руку, и разместил на своих аккаунтах новость об обручении. Секрет о том, что это был выдуманный герой, он конечно не сказал. Ящер буквально светился от счастья. Ему хотелось петь и танцевать одновременно. Столь счастливым он не был никогда, и поэтому никак не мог успокоиться. Его основной будильник вновь зазвенел. Нужно было начинать трансляцию, сегодня он хотел закончить с калибровкой и устремиться вверх по рейтингу. Хоть это и вовсе не могло сохранить настроение, ящер радостный шел к себе. Рептилия быстро начала его, поприветствовал зрителей и начал играть. К удивлению, всех, Клерик умудрился великолепно и без ошибок отыграть все оставшиеся игры и выйти в достаточно высокий ранг. Далее он просто играл и общался с подписчиками. К вечеру ящерка заказал себе пару бутылок дорого вина. Первую он открыл сам, отпраздновав ещё раз подобию свадьбы с Рики, а вторую он прижал к себе, после чего пошел в кровать и уснул думая о Рики, Гондаре и Стригвире.</p><p> </p><p>                Переход сработал, как и следующий и следующие сотни, тысячи раз. Троице было не в тягость общение с ним, они были ему всегда рады, так же, как и были рады участию в их оргиях. Можно было сказать, что ящеру стало сложно жить тремя жизнями, скрывая очень много правды. На самом деле это было очень легко, ведь любой тест, мог сказать, что его приключения во вселенной его друзей это всего лишь осознанные сны. В целом ящер расцвел и зажил по-новому, обретя, то место где он мог быть самим собой, ничего не скрывая, обретя серьезную моральную поддержку, которой ему так не хватало.</p><p> </p><p>                Именно так и зажила серебряная рептилия с фиолетовыми глазами по имени Клерик в двух реальностях: Будучи в одной простим атро животным с навыками в игровой индустрии и порно, и будучи тем, кем он всегда хотел быть в другой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо за уделенное внимание. Надеюсь вам понравилось, то что вы сейчас прочли.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>